Aokine
History The Aokine are a very recent clan compared to many others, only being founded near the creation of the 5 main villages. The Aokine came to be when a lonely Kumo shinobi was meditating upon a tall mountain within Kumogakure and while gathering natural energy around him he was struck by lightning which caused him to appear in a subconscious realm where he was met with a huge Taikoku-colored Godlike figure who claimed to be named "Aokine", this God described his existance and ideals and what not and shared his power with the shinobi, who would become the first shinobi to be able to activate "Taikoku". The shinobi then left Kumo to travel the world and eventually met his loving wife in Konoha who he settled down with and had three sons who would inherit his "Taikoku" power, after these three sons had children of their own they decided to form a clan inside Konoha named after the Aokine God their father would tell stories about, thus the official creation of the Aokine. Because of the Taikoku power within them eventually most if not all Aokine had light blue hair. Not many other physical attributes are as notable. All Aokine are great ninjutsu users due to the excellent amount of chakra and chakra manipulation ability they have. Aokine have served in war as great Special Attack units which usually consisted of multiple Aokine who would lead other units and would use their Taikoku firepower to devastate larger-scale obstacles such as large battalions. Culture All Aokine are incredibly respectful to their elders as the elders have the closest connection to the Aokine God and an ideal is that being respectful to others will grant a closer connection to the Aokine God. Aokine usually have a others-first mindset and always look to help others over themselves. All Aokine are very loving of their village and have only had one notable ninja rebel against the village. No Hokage have come from the Aokine but some have been heavily considered. The Aokine traditions consist of a birth ritual were babies are born in an open field during dawn and a Aokine priest will bless the baby while Taikoku is activated. Aokine children are always held back one year before they enroll into the Ninja Academy for Taikoku preparation training due to the worry of losing control of their potential of doing ninja practices beforehand. Aokine don't have specific ranks and are loyal to the villages ranking system besides the Clan Head and his two appointed elders. Notable Shinobi Kiyoshi - Kiyoshi was the founder of the Aokine Clan and was born in Kumogakure and was a Kumo shinobi for a short time until he snuck away into the mountains to find his own peace, soon after awakening his Aokine powers he ended up settling down in Konoha. Taiki Aokine - Taiki was Kiyoshi's oldest son and was the very first Clan Head and was considered to be the most skilled Taikoku user, he was also rumored to have the closest bond with the Aokine God in clan history. Taiki learned jutsu from Hashirama Senju. He was a huge asset in the First Shinobi War and was killed by the Eight Tails jinchuriki but saved 4 entire Konoha battalions during the war and was remembered as one of Konoha's greatest shinobi as a result of that. Taiki was apparently decided to become Third Hokage after the war stopped before he died abruptly. Gorou Aokine - Gorou is the only Aokine shinobi to defect from the village as a missing-nin. He joined forces with the Neo Akatsuki after his failed attempt to assassinate the Hokage which was prevented by his brother Nobuyuki Aokine. Nobuyuki Aokine - Nobuyuki is the father of Hiroshi Aokine. Nobuyuki was the first Aokine to have the Sharingan since obtaining it from a fallen Uchiha comrade. Nobuyuki was capable of amazing things with the Sharingan and Taikoku combined and was one of Konoha's strongest ninja being respected by everyone in the village and was on his way to become the next Hokage. Nobuyuki has been missing in action since he was on a top-secret S rank mission.